Greatly exagerated?
by ellekinser
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a Yale sophomore whom joined the LDB as a freshman She was told stories Logan Huntzberger. She will so learn whether the stories were true or just “Greatly Exaggerated”
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here is my first fiction, I hope you like it, it was inspired by an Illusive Challenge. Please review. I have an open mind so any comments you have I really welcome them. I will try and update really often at the very least once a week. I hope you like it!

Summary: Rory Gilmore is a Yale sophomore whom joined the LDB as a freshman She was told stories Logan Huntzberger. She will so learn whether the stories were true or just "Greatly Exaggerated"

Things to know before hand

Rory is on good terms with Christopher

Richard and Emily pay for Yale and the LDB

Rory is best friends with Stephanie

Rory is NOT a virgin how she lost it will get explained and no it wasn't Dean

Here it is

Prologue

Rory Gilmore was sitting in her dorm, unpacking her things to start her second year at Yale. She was thinking about what had happened last year, which was a very interesting year. She was roommate/good friend with Paris Gellar, whom was her fierce rival/sometimes friend from Chilton. She had joined the Life and Death Brigade(LDB), a secret society that does daring and slightly illegal stunts. Yes, Rory 'safe and straight- lace' Gilmore was in a secret society that was about drinking and doin daring/illegal stunts, but she loved the LDB and how it made her come out of her shell. She made a lot of friends in the LDB. They really welcomed her in, which was unusual because first year the others usually shunned members. They shared a lot of stories with her; most of those stories included the antics of the three 'leaders' Logan Huntzberger, Colin McRae, and Finn Morgan. Rory had learned that they were two years older that she was. She had asked why they weren't around since they were they quote unquote 'leaders'. She was told about the rumors about them taking a year off, sailing around the world, and then sinking their yacht in Fiji. She was also informed that they would be back this year and fulfill their duties in the LDB

The first meeting of the year was about to take place, Rory was soon going to find out if the stories about Logan Huntzberger were true or simply "Greatly Exaggerated?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda insert witty line here>

i want to say thank you to:

mrmp: Your my first! you rock!

jojo26: thank you i hope you love this update to

sicklittlesuicide: i hope this will make you form an opinion

cancan27: here's the rest

ggluverrl: i'm glad you're intrgued i hope you like it

paulanka1: glad you like it

leeleigh : thanks for the boost glad you like it

so here's Ch. 2

Ch 2

Logan Huntzberger was walking in to his Creative Writing Class when he saw a gorgeous brunette enter into the same room he should be in. _Maybe I will be in class more often _he thought.

He entered the classroom and saw where the same brunette was sitting, he took a seat in the row behind her and a little to her left. He leaned forward and was about to introduce himself but the professor had just entered before he could even say 'hi'. The professor started his lecture but Logan couldn't take his eyes off the brunette, _who is she,_ was the thought that kept running through his mind. After class was over he was about to talk to the girl, when her cell phone rang.

_ Just my luck _Logan thought. Well maybe I will listen enough to get a name so I can find out something about her before the next class. Before he had the chance to catch up with her she was out of his sight. _Well at least I can see her at the next class. _Logan thought. Little did he know that the girl he just saw would change his view of life.

Rory was talking to her mom after her Creative Writing Class, she was a little distracted, she was thinking about that blonde in her class, and Lorelai caught on to the fact she was distracted

"So then Luke and I had hot, passionate sex on your bed in your room" Lorelai said to prove Rory wasn't paying attention.

"That's great Mom hope you had fun" Rory said distractedly

"OK sweets Did something cute just walk by or something?" Lorelai said in a knowing voice

"What, sorry Mom I got distracted." Rory said in a still distracted voice

"What is with you today, I've called three times and all times you were distracted" Lorelai asked a concerned voice.

"I'm just excited for the meeting today." In a kind of embarrassed voice

"OOOOH, today you get to meet the Great Logan Huntzberger! You have to tell me if he's cute, I bet he's cute. Aww I wish I was a college person you get to see all the cute guys." Lorelai said in a voice that sounded like a 5 year old didn't get what they wanted.

"Mom you have Luke you shouldn't want to see the cute guys that are here. Sorry Mom I got to go I'm at the meeting house. Call you tonight Love ya BYE!"

"Bye Hun."

As Rory was walking into the meetinghouse she saw Stephanie talking to 3 guys that Rory had never seen before. One was a muscular, dark haired guy almost black with, very tan skinned, another was slimmer and paler with light shade of hair. The third one was a blonde guy but Rory could only see the back of his head. She decided that they were new inductees and that she will let Steph handle them since that is what she did. Rory went off the find here other friends Juliet and Rosemary. Little did she know that the blonde guy was not only the Logan Huntzberger but also the blonde from her class.

Logan was sitting in the LDB meeting house talking to 3 of his best friends, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. Colin, Finn and he were telling Steph what had happened on their boating trip. Steph was telling them what they had missed over the year that they were away. After about an hour of catching, Stephanie, out of the corner of her eye saw Rory talking to Seth.

"Rory! Get over here I have some people I want you to meet." Logan looked up to see who Steph was calling over only to find out it was the brunette from his creative writing class. _Damn, I didn't know I would get so lucky to see her so soon _Logan thought as he watched Rory walk over _My god she has the sexiest walk I have ever seen._

When Rory heard Steph calling her she said good-bye to Seth, and walked over to Steph. Rory saw the blonde from her Creative writing was talking to her _Damn he has the sexiest smirk I wonder who he is _Rory thought just as she reached the table.

"Rory I would like to introduce you to three of my greatest friends Finn Morgan, Colin McRae, and Logan Huntzberger, guys this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden the Third."

"Wow that's a mouthful for such a delicate creature of the fairer sex, love" Finn said with a very thick Australian accent.

"Yes it is, but I go by Rory and I'm not actually numbered but Steph loves to do that to me" Rory said with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you Rory we have been told a lot about you from Steph and the other Brigade members." Said Colin always the conservative one

"Well, Miss Gilmore it seems we have finally met, I was wondered who had the eye of the Casanova that is Tristan Dugrey, I must say you are much prettier than he gave you credit for." Logan said with a wink

Rory blushed but before she could retort Seth called for the meeting to start. Rory sat down between Logan and Stephanie; they kept stealing glances and winks at each other the whole meeting. After Seth stopped talking about the new Rules of Conduct the meeting was adjourned. Finn had the great idea to go to the pub and get to know each other. So off they went to the Pub.

When they got there, Colin went and ordered the first round of drinks, while the others got a booth. Finn and Logan headed for their usual booth in the back corner of the room. They sat down with Logan and Rory in the middle Stephanie on Rory's right and Finn on Logan's right. Colin came back with the shots and had the idea to play "I never"

Ok next chapter will be the game if you have ideas for question please tell me I have some but not to much thanks.

I hope you liked the chapter please tell me anything you think will make it better I'm a strong person it won't hurt me.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Wow you guys really seem to like my story. I was informed that someelse has a story with the same name and it follows the challenge. Mine one the other had was just inspired by the challege and i will do things that aren't allowed by the rules of the challenage. Just wanted to let you know

I want to say thanks to:

Lifeisconfusing: hope you like this on too

sparxx27: thank you so much for putting me on your alert list that makes me so happy.

iyasunflower: I'm glad you think it's great

Gilmore-BuffyFan13: Thanks for letting me know about the other story and i will continue until you guys stop reviewing, or until i'm done with the story then i will start a new one.

Rexsgirl29: of course it's Rogan i love Rogan.

4uALWAYZ: so glad you love

jojo26pink glad you think it's cute (my story is like me and my personality :) jk

Hope2High: i couldn't think of enough question so i sorta changed it but there is still the game

coffeeaddict1515,cancan227, astragail, thanks i'm glad you guys like it

sicklittlesuicide: glad i made you form an opinion and i'm glad it's a good one

_When they got there, Colin went and ordered the first round of drinks, while the others got a booth. Finn and Logan headed for their usual booth in the back corner of the room. They sat down with Logan and Rory in the middle Stephanie on Rory's right and Finn on Logan's right. Colin came back with the shots and had the idea to play "I never"_

"It's the best way to get to know everyone," Colin argued, every one agreed

"Alright the rules are that if you did what is in question then you take a shot, if the others request a story you tell.' Stephanie explained, everyone nods in understanding.

"Ok, I'll go first" Fin said while passing out shot glasses. "Alright, I never kissed a member of the same sex."

They all take a shot. The guys look to Rory and yelled "STORY!"

"My god you make sound like full on made out with a girl it was just a kiss to get into a club when I was 16. That was it." The guys grumble something under their breaths.

"Ok, I'm starting easy, I never cheated on a test." Steph asked, everyone but Rory took a shot. Steph looked at her with a comical look.

"What, I was usually the one people cheated off of." Rory said matter-of-factly

"Oh My God, It's Rory- Mary turned Magdalene- Gilmore" a new voice enter the conversation, Rory turned around to see who it was to find out that it was Madeline and Louise.

"Oh my gosh Maddie, Louise, what are you doing here?" Rory jumped up and hugged the two girls.

"Well the reason we are in Hartford was to see Maddie's aunt and uncle about a transfer. The reason we are at Yale was to see the Dean, Paris, You and Maddie's cousin. The reason we are at the pub is You and Maddie's cousin." Louise explained.

"You guys are transferring here. And who is Maddie's cousin?" Rory asked

"Colin McRae, Do you know him?" Maddie asked, always clueless.

"No, Mads, she's just sitting with me and talking to me but she has no clue who I am." Colin said in a voice that you would use with a 5 year old.

"Sorry Colin I didn't see ya. Hey Finn, Logan and Stephanie" Maddie went around and gave everyone a hug.

"

So Rory, I thought you guys like these?" Louise asked

"I didn't hate the guys just one _guy_" Rory said emphasizing guy in a way that said she didn't want to talk about that again.

"So, can me and Maddie join in on the game you started?" Louise asked taking the hint Rory didn't want to talk about that guy.

"Yea that would be great you can help us find out something about Rory," Finn answered with a suggestive undertone.

"So how bout I never… went to second base at school?" Louise asked only Rory took a shot. Maddie and Louise look at Rory confused and Logan, Colin and Finn look at her in awe.

"Rory you never had a boyfriend that went to Chilton how could you do that." Louise finally asked

"Oh, you meant in a sexual way not baseball." Rory said with an innocent face and a smirk. Everyone started to laugh.

"That was awesome Gilmore, I almost believed you." Stephanie said with a laugh

They game went on for a few more rounds. They learned Logan and Finn went skinny-dipping in the middle of December. Colin once broke into the school to turn in a paper that he convinced the teacher that it was there on his desk. Stephanie had sex parent's bed. They also learned that Maddie and Louise were once in a threesome, and that Rory also skipped school to meet a guy in New York.

"Alright, this game is getting boring I saw we play "I show you mine, You show me yours." Logan said, kind of slurred from the game.

"Dirty!" drunk Rory and Louise said, went into a fit of giggles

"No, I meant you tell us about you're first time having sex and we tell you ours." Logan explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first". Steph started "Mine first was your typical. My parents went out of town for a vacation they were gone two weeks, my boyfriend of a month came over we started to watch movie, he leaned in a kissed me one thing lead to another we ended up in my parents room and we had sex. Then a week afterwards he breaks up with me because he just had a bet with a friend that I would put- out." Steph said with a regretful look on her face. Rory put her arms around Steph to comfort her.

"How old were you?" Louise asked in a concerned voice

"16." Steph answered in an even more regretful voice.

"Well if you think that one was bad wait for mine," Rory said in a with a humorless laugh. When every one stayed quiet she took it as her cue to continue.

"Alright mine has a background story to it, so here it goes. My mom decided that I would have a better chance to get into a good college if I went to Chilton instead of Stars Hallow High, so I got transferred. On my first day I was sitting in my first class when, this guy walked in late, and my gosh he was cute.-" Rory started but got interrupted by Louise.

"OH MY GOSH YOU REALLY DID SLEPT WITH TRISTAN!" she exclaimed

"Yes, who did you think it was?" Rory said while turning redder that a beet.

"Dean" Maddie interjected

"Oh, lord no" Rory said.

Oh, just get on with the story." Finn said impatiently

"Alright, so he takes his seat and I hear him ask his friend who I am and the friend replies new girl. The bell rings and they walk behind me and say "Look like we got ourselves a Mary." I get up and walk out of the class and Tristan is leaning against the wall, and when he sees me he comes up and asks if I want to borrow his notes, I say yea that would be great. Then he takes a step towards me and I take one back and I end up against a locker. He then bends his head down and say how great, then I tell him to never mind I will get someone else's then push him away from me and go to my next class which he was in and he kept pestering me and calling me Mary. I thought after awhile that he would quit but he didn't after about a month of it he kinda started to quit and we kinda became friends. Well Maddie had a party one weekend her parents were out of town and Tristan asked if I wanted to go with him I told him I would. We get there and we start to dance, well more like grind but same thing. He whispers in my ear if I wanted to go somewhere quieter and nod and he leads me up stairs. We find a room, we start making out, and we end up having sex. Then on Monday everyone found out we had sex and the called me Magdalene. He told me that he didn't tell anyone that someone probably just saw us go in our out of the room and spread it around. We then decided that we wouldn't start to date. We would keep it casual that lasted for two months then we break it off because his dad decides to send him to boarding school." Rory said

"Wow, and think no one knew for a fact" Louise said in awe.

"Is that why Louise greeted you as 'Mary turned Magdalene." Colin asked. Rory nodded.

"Wow it's late we should head back to the dorms." Logan said while looking at his watch. "We can start back up tomorrow night if that's ok say around 8?" Every one nodded.

"I'll walk you back Rory" Logan offered, ever the gentlemen.

"Maddie, Louise where are you staying?" Colin asked.

"With Rory and Paris" the both answered.

With that Logan walk the three girls home and Finn went to his and Colin walked Steph to hers.

Rory's thoughts on the walk home were about Logan and how she thought he would act and how wrong she was. Maybe the stories were exagerated.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Wow I didn't think i would have 4 updates in 4 days. I'm very proud of my self. As for the other story with the same name if you guys would like me to change the title of mine i will just give me some ideas for a new title. I might not be able to update for a couple days because my teachers are planning test all week since Spring Break is next week so i will try and update as often as possible it just might not be everyday. Hope you like the next chapter

CH4

Rory was sitting in the YDN office a few days after the pub, talking to Doyle about an article she could do, when Logan Huntzberger walked in with his 'girlfriend' and his friends. He gave the girl a kiss and then she and his friends left. Rory saw Doyle tense up when he saw Logan walked in, but she didn't know why. Logan came over and said hi to Doyle and they had a short conversation, but Rory wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Logan then noticed that Rory was standing right there

"Hey, Rory, how are ya?" Logan asked her a little flirtatiously.

"I'm well, Logan, thanks how are you, got any big plans for the weekend" Rory asked knowing the LDB was having small get together, and wanting to make sure he would be there.

"Oh, you know just going to a party with some friends" Logan replied with a wink. "What about you, got a hot date?" Logan asked while taking a step closer to her, he was so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"No just going to a get-together with some friends hopefully I meet a good guy there and hang out with him all night." Rory replied, is a flirty voice.

"Well I guess I will see you later." Logan said with a wave and a wink.

"See ya" Rory said winking back

Rory and Steph were in Rory's dorm getting ready to go to the LDB party. They decided that they were going to go together and just hang out and have fun. They had been talking about guys, Stephanie found this the perfect time to ask about Logan.

"So, what's going on with you and Logan?" Steph asked nonchalantly

"What do mean, 'what's going on with me and Logan?" Rory said while starting to blush a little.

"Well, judging from the blush I say you like him, and at the Pub the other night there was so much sexual tension…" Stephanie started too explained and Rory started to blush even more. And opened her mouth to say something before she got cut off by Steph, " don't even think about denying it, we all say it they way you two kept looking at each other they way he walked you to your dorm and he kept touching you." Stephanie went on to explain.

"Nothing is going on between me and Logan. We just a fun flirty thing going on that's it. As for liking him I don't know, I don't really know him well enough, but I will conceded the fact that I might have a crush on him." Rory said while regaining the blush.

Rory went into the bathroom to change, but they continued the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I knew you two would make the cutest couple in the brigade. You two really look great together and your personalities are perfect for each other. You will be the one to 'tame' him. The other girls will hate you so much-" Stephanie started to gush/ rant before Rory cut her off.

"Whoa, Steph slow down, I just admitted that I had a crush on him don't go planning a wedding yet, we don't even know how he feels about me or if I even like him like him." Rory said while walking out of the bathroom wearing a Hollister miniskirt and a pink t-shirt that said "I'm not as Innocent as I look" in navy writing, and she wore matching navy heels. She looked at Steph, and saw she was wearing a Hollister miniskirt and a red t-shirt that said "Blonds have more fun" in white writing with white heels.

"Ok I don't have time to argue this with you we got a party to get to cause we look to hot to stay home." Steph stated.

"Fine, Let's go" and the girls let to go to the LDB house.

When Stephanie and Rory arrived at the house, the party was in full swing. They made the rounds, stopped and made small talk with, Rosemary and Juliet, then made their way to the bar, when they saw Finn trying to pick up a red head. Rory yelled that she wanted two martinis, when the bartender put the drinks on the bar; Seth then came up and started talking some to Rory, until she noticed someone who she hadn't seen in 4 years. She excused her self from Seth and went over to talk to the person.

"Tristan, oh my gosh what are you doing here." Rory exclaimed while hugging him.

"Well Mary I have to say that 4 years done you some good." Tristan said while leering at her. "I love the shirt." He added

"Thanks, um, what are you doing here…At Yale" Rory asked

"Well I decided that Harvard wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I transferred here."

"Tristan what the hell are you doing here, mate" a drunk Finn came into the conversation.

"Well as I was telling Rory here I transferred." Tristan explained

"That's great mate, I hope you enjoy it here." Finn said while walking away.

"So Mary how bout we pick back up where we left off?" Tristan said while leaning into Rory.

"Oh, Tristan I see you're still the Casanova" Rory said in a flirty voice

"Well, I have been able to get any girl I set my sights on." Tristan said cockily

"But you have only gotten a couple of them once and haven't been able to get them again." Rory said confidently (A.N they only had sex once but they dated casually for the two months")

"Oh, come on Mary you know you want me" Tristan said while nuzzling her neck

Rory then wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled her body right up against his, reached up and whispered in his ear seductively "Oh, Tris, I want you, I want you so badly…to go to hell" she said the last part while pulling away and smirking. She turned and walked away making sure her hips swung seductively. She walked into the relatively empty kitchen when Tristan caught her wrist and swung her around and put here against the fridge. And was about to kiss her when Steph called for her attention.

"Rory, get your hot ass over here me, you, and the guys are gonna play Truth or Dare. Bring you hot friend with ya." Steph yelled across the room.

A.N.2 dun dun dun what is Tristan doing back i don't really know my self my fingers just developed a mind of their own and that was the end result. But just so you know this will end a Rogan and i am going to start to follow season 5 starting a "Party's over" hehe and i am planning on doing the Prank and Retaliation from Not as Cute as Puskin.

elle


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Ok my story 'Greatly Exagerrated', I had like 5 chapters typed out and the got deleted off of my computer. I can't for the life of me remember anything that happened in those chapters. I have tried to rewrite them but they all end up sucking so I am going to put a pause on writing this story and focus on my new on my new story 'What a Girl Wants'. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers. I feel bad about ending the story but all the chapter I tried to do were just not up to par and I didn't want to upset you with less the stellar work, because I am kind of a perfectionist. I will try and redo the whole story at a later time, I promise. Thanks to all who read it. I love you guys. And please read my other story 'What a Girl Wants' the reviewer of that one all say it's awesome. Again I say sorry. I will finish the one at some point i swear on coffe (I'm like a Gilmore with my coffee, so it's reliable)

lots of love

elle


End file.
